charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Emily (Corpse Bride)
Emily is the eponymous titular deuteragonist from the film Corpse Bride. She is voiced by Helena Bonham Carter. Before death Emily was the most beautiful and rich woman in the village. Emily had blonde hair and blue eyes. Barkis Bittern came to town and she falls in love with him. However, her father refused to let her marry him but then Barkis came up with a plan to meet each other in the graveyard at the old oak tree at quarter to three o' clock. Emily agreed, kept it a secret from her parents and took her mother's wedding dress. Emily came just like Barkis told her and waited for him. When he arrived, he stabs her and steals all her jewels and money. After death When Victor was practicing his wedding vows and slipped the ring on a branch, Emily rose from her grave and, after chasing Victor, took him to the Underworld with her. After a request from Victor, she and him visited Elder Gutknecht, a wise old skeleton who seemed to have died from a head injury. He gives them a spell that takes them to the Land of the Living, where Victor leaves Emily in the woods to wait. After a while, she decides to look for Victor, and after finding him with Victoria angrily takes him back to the Underworld with her. Heartbroken, she goes to her room and laments about what happened to her and that Victor doesn't love her. Victor comes to her room and they both reconcile. Later, Elder Gutknecht tells her that her "marriage" to Victor isn't valid, since he has to be dead in order for them to be properly married. She says in despair that Victor would never kill himself since she knows he loves Victoria. Victor, who hears all of this, comes in and agrees to drink the poison and marry Emily. After going up to the Land of the Living, or "upstairs" as the dead call it, Victoria, who was forced to marry Barkis Bittern, Emily's murderer, sees the wedding in the church and is both horrified and somewhat heartbroken. Emily sees her and stops Victor from drinking the poison, then brings forth Victoria and blesses their love. Just then, Barkis Bittern interrupts and tries to run away with Victoria, and he and Victor fight. Just as Barkis is about to stab Victor with a sword, Emily blocks it and it stabs her instead, which has no effect since she's already dead. Barkis decides to leave, but first he drinks the wine, not knowing that it is poison. It kills him, and the dead drag him into a closet and torture him. Meanwhile, Victor still wants to fulfill his promise to Emily, but she lets him marry Victoria instead and gives back the ring that Victor accidentally gave her earlier. She then tosses her bouquet of blue roses, which Victoria catches, and turns into a shower of beautiful blue butterflies, ascending to Heaven, while Victor and Victoria watch. Relationships with other characters Category:Skeletons Category:Titular characters Category:Female Category:Tim Burton characters Category:Horror Category:Film characters Category:Heroines Category:Monsters Category:In love Characters Category:Undead Characters Category:Dutch Category:Blue Category:Blue Hair Category:Attractive Female Category:Characters with British accent